Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7(2y-3)-(1-5y)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{2y-3}{)} - (1-5y) $ $ {14y-21} - (1-5y) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 14y-21 {-1(}\gray{1-5y}{)} $ $ 14y-21 {-1+5y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {14y + 5y} {-21 - 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {19y} {-21 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {19y} {-22}$ The simplified expression is $19y-22$